Easy-Going
by naboru narluin
Summary: Vortex watches Blast Off talking to Dead End, but he has the last laugh. / Vortex, Blast Off, Dead End, Breakdown, Thundercracker, implied Blast Off/Vortex / comedy, implied smut


**Title: **Easy-Going  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> G1 (part of the Dysfunction AU)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> comedy, implied smut  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Vortex, Blast Off, Dead End, Breakdown, Thundercracker, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Vortex watches Blast Off talking to Dead End, but he has the last laugh.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I own nothing.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> ultharkitty

* * *

><p>Blast Off was talking with that depressed Stunticon. Or rather, the Stunticon was elaborating some gloomy theories while Blast Off listened. Maybe.<p>

Vortex sipped his energon in silence. The cube blocked half of his face as he held it, replacing his battle mask which he'd had to retract while refuelling.

Another Stunticon sat with them at the table, the twitchy one - Breakdown, who didn't like to be looked at. Usually, Vortex liked to scare him a little. Not too much, just to make him a little uneasy, leaving a thin line between him being truly scary and the Stunticon only imagining the danger.

Vortex' optics were fixed on Blast Off though.

The shuttle's engine worked quietly, vents heaving air at a low setting. One hand idled on his ration of energon while the other was hidden beneath the table. Most likely with a datapad in it, because Blast Off always read while refuelling. Vortex mused that it was some sort of preventative measure so that no one started talking to him. Too bad that it didn't work all the time, and almost never with the red Stunticon.

Vortex wondered what Dead End wanted from the shuttle. And he wondered even more why Blast Off didn't ignore him like he would with most others. It grated on the 'copter. He told himself it was because of the _not knowing_, though it was truly because Vortex didn't want Blast Off spending time with the grounder.

He didn't like it, but he let it pass.

The room was crowded. The noise of mingling voices increased, and Dead End talked on.

Vortex stared at Blast Off.

Someone sat down next to the 'copter. Most likely because no other table was free. That was usually the reason. The Combaticons still didn't have a good reputation.

Vortex didn't look around to be sure, or glanced at who it was. He wasn't interested. He kept his optics on the shuttle.

Sipping again, he noticed Blast Off's fingers twitch. Behind the parted visor, the shuttle raised an optical ridge, and Vortex regretted a little that he hadn't listened closer to the Stunticon's monologue.

Rotors shuffled, only slightly. Vortex' lips twitched to a grin.

Blast Off drank from the cube, then shook his head, and frowned. Purple optics flicked to Vortex for the fraction of an astrosecond, then back to Dead End.

Blast Off knew Vortex was watching.

Vortex knew Blast Off was actively ignoring it.

The noise in the rec-room ebbed a little. If Vortex hadn't heard it himself, he'd have known because of Blast Off' stance. Tense joints relaxed a little. Not completely, because they never did, except after overload, but even then not for long.

Vortex put his cube down. He didn't need to pretend that his rotor blades were quivering. The static in his voice, however, was added on purpose when he spoke.

"Blast Off?"

Dead End fell quiet. Blast Off looked up.

Vortex had their attention. Good.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Blast Off's optics flickered. In his peripheral vision, Vortex saw Breakdown twitch, then glance at his hands, shifting on his chair, pretending that he hadn't heard. Dead End only stared, in silence and confusion and appeared also a little flustered. The other mech next to Vortex stood up. He noticed blue plating, it was Thundercracker, who had apparently emptied his cube quickly after the words.

Blast Off huffed, almost inaudibly, but Vortex heard it anyway. Another shaking of his head, then he turned to the Stunticon.

"You wanted to say something?"

Dead End turned back to Blast Off, muttering an "uh", before he continued rambling.

Raising his cube once more, Vortex hid his grin behind the energon.

After a klik, his comm-link pinged.

/What the pit was that?/ Blast Off asked, but his voice lacked the annoyance which his face displayed. Indeed he sounded rather amused.

Vortex' grin broadened. _Nice show_, he thought, but answered. /Just an offer. In one breem in my room?/

Blast Off suppressed a huff. Vortex knew from the click of his intakes and the slight twitch of the shuttle's rim vents. /You're an idiot./

/Hehe. But you like that about me./

/Glitch,/ Blast Off replied, but he didn't mean it, Vortex knew.

Drinking the rest of his energon, Vortex put the cube down, and let his battle mask snap back in place. He stood up. /One breem from now. Don't be late./

Before Vortex turned, he saw Blast Off's lip plates twitching almost to a grin. /You're not making the rules. I'll be there in two./


End file.
